El chico de ojos Bicolor
by EphemeryMoments
Summary: Mi nombre es Lacie, hasta hace poco enamorada de mi mejor amigo, esta es mi historia.


**¡Hola chicas/os! Sé que no he actualizado el fic principal y que por eso varias queréis matarme, en verdad no lo sé, porque no me dejáis reviews ¡Así que tengo una excusa! :D ¿No? Ok no u.u**

**Les cuento entonces, estaba yo jugando con las cuentas de CDM que tenía, cuando me acorde que tenía una abandonada, hace muchos capítulos atrás, en un reino muy lejano y luego de pegarme cabezazos y recordar la contraseña y el mail, accedí para encontrarme con que era de Lysandro, si, un chico bastante abandonado y que me tocaba descubrir su tatuaje, cruzando los dedos conseguí la imagen y me recordé porque demonios me había gustado en primera instancia. El asunto es que una cosa llevó a la otra y termine escribiendo un One-shot de Lysandro y la loca de Lacie. Digamos que hay mucho de mí aquí, si, la friendzone no es nada de bonita pero en fin. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa (y putamente odiada por muchas ahora) Chinomiko y a los co-creadores de Amour Sucré.**

* * *

**El chico de los ojos Bicolor**

No comprendia en su totalidad la situación en la que me encontraba, es decir, me costaba mucho asumirlo.

Si bien no soy una persona que busque embrollos, aunque estos me busquen a mí, puedo jactarme con facilidad de ser más bien pacífica. Ahora mismo me encontraba echa un lio, un completo y enredadísimo lio, casi como los molestos audífonos que sentía pulsar en mi muslo por culpa de mis alocados latidos que me tenían roja de la vergüenza.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Le había dicho mi mayor secreto a mi mejor amigo y él, él solo me miraba sin poder creérselo.

¡Les juro que no es que yo quisiera hacerlo! Solo me salió de la nada, quizás producto de la creciente irritación que bullía en mi interior al saber porque demonios ese hombre que veía al frente se veía tan afligido. Haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol y de una paciencia y temple que no creía poseer en mí, fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una broma sobre ello, incluso para alentarle a que se fuera con ella, que luchara por aquella muchacha que tanto quería y que parecía haberle devuelto la sonrisa, pero una de verdad, cosa que yo no pude lograr nunca.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Lo veía alejarse montado en la motocicleta que con tanto esmero cuidé, limpié, arreglé y donde también lloré, suspiré y grité por culpa de estos sentimientos que me tenían agobiada y completamente perdida.

Mi nombre es Lacie, hasta hace poco enamorada de mi mejor amigo, esta es mi historia.

Si me piden que haga un recuento de mi vida los mandaría al diablo. No tengo experiencias lindas que contar.

De hecho no tengo nada lindo que contar.

No entiendo porque pero desde siempre la violencia fue parte de mi vida. Mi padre era un soberano hijo de puta cuyas neuronas no le permitían más que gruñir, gritar, beber y roncar.

Fuera de ellos a las únicas personas que adoro son a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo.

Si, ese idiota teñido que iba en busca de esa muchacha que le volvía loco, dejándome a mí aquí. Sola.

Sola.

Sueña extraño si lo piensas de esta forma, una persona jamás está sola, siempre hay gente a su alrededor pero, ¿Acaso no han sentido nunca que estando rodeado de gente te sientes mas solo y miserable que nunca? ¿No? Pues jodanse y váyanse a presumir su buena suerte a cualquiera que los aguante.

Bueno, como sea. Luego de eso volví al local de Josh y solo me senté ahí a fumar y beber una cerveza.

¡No les pienso explicar cada puñetera cosa que les quede claro! Josh es el encargado del local donde él y yo nos conocimos, aquí es donde paso las horas eternas en donde canto, atiendo gente y me regodeo en el tiempo en que estoy lejos de esa casa, el local de Josh es algo así como una familia, todos se conocen y si llega alguien nuevo, no importa, lo hacemos sentir como en casa, cada uno aquí se apoya, a pesar de que en su mayoría son trovadores de paso, gente sin casa, sin historia y sin pasado, sin nada en realidad.

Tal como yo.

¿Qué me afanaba en la vida? No lo sé, nunca pienso mucho en las cosas que me gustan porque luego les pierdo el gusto, es como un switch en mi cerebro que me alerta de no apegarme demasiado a las cosas, aunque sea algo tan indefenso como un gusto u capricho.

Claro, todo exceptuando a él.

¿Qué qué pasa con él? Pues, es que a él lo quiero. Lo quiero desde mucho tiempo y no sé hasta cuando lo quiero, lo quiero porque es él, sin tapujos ni fronteras, porque a pesar de ser él se permite estar allí al menos un instante, un suspiro allí conmigo, porque así somos él y ella, los dos, junto, dejamos de ser seres individuales y entonces juro que da igual la casa, el padre, la loca, mi hermana, el dinero, su pasado, todo da igual, todo me da igual si puedo ver su sonrisa. Aunque sea una estúpida y alcoholizada sonrisa.

¿Si estudio? No, no tengo idea de historia, matemáticas ni siquiera biología. Recuerdo que de pequeña me encantaban los animales y decía por todos lados y a quien quisiera escuchar y a quien no, por supuesto, que quería ser doctora de perritos, así de fácil, sin pestañear, ni siquiera con duda. Y es que hoy es difícil plantar cara al mundo y decir que quieres ser tal o cual cosa. Sobre todo si ya no tienes la inocencia de los cinco años.

El local se va llenando, Josh llega y toma como si nada su lugar tras la barra, me echa un ojo y sonríe.

Entonces yo pongo mi sobre aprendida cara de coqueta, tomo un lápiz y una libreta y me dirijo a una mesa a preguntar que se les ofrece hoy en esta noche tan solitaria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, no es como si me gustara mentir, la verdad es que no me gustaba y punto, pero ¡Es que era necesario! Si lo hubiesen visto con esa cara de pánico, pálido y en sus ojos refulgiendo la ira. Esos ojos como arroyos de nieve derretida, ¿Cómo preocuparlo así si podía evitarlo?

Sabía que se venía la gorda en mi casa porque el viejo había vuelto pero, bueno, no es como si nos lo esperásemos.

El tema es que le mentí y ahora retuerzo los dedos porque me crea, de verdad que me encantaría que derrochase sus muchos millones en mí. ¡Claro que sí! Que se preocupara y por algún momento sentirme la damisela en apuros, la princesa querida, la… la mujer a sus ojos.

Pero bueno, también tenía una parte racional dentro de mí que me decía que no debía, que estaba mal y también claro, esa chispa de orgullo que me imploraba que por favor, no generase más deudas de las que ya tenía.

Se veía distinto, bueno igual algo desaliñado, su cabello cada vez se desteñía mas para mostrar ese precioso negro que siempre me gusto, que luego desapareció por culpa de esa perra sin corazón, ¡oh no! Digo, esa hija de humanos. Los perritos no pueden ser insultados así.

La cuestión es que estaba distinto, más alto y con más cuerpo, no olía a cigarrillos y se veía algo ofuscado, se evidenciaba en la pequeña mancha rosa que arrebolaba sus mejillas, vestía igual que siempre pero se notaba más pulcritud, no era la misma vieja camiseta que pasaba semanas enteras en su cuerpo como una segunda piel, guardaba cierto aire prepotente pero yo bien sabía que era un escudo.

\- ¿El reino de los papeles malvados de Navidad? – le dije, para luego recibir una explosiva risotada que le dio calor a mi cuerpo salió burbujeante y casi como una caricia de sus labios.

Recuerdo que de algo bromeamos, francamente no recuerdo de qué pero me hizo gracia porque leía sus intenciones de empaparme a nieve, como si fuera un crio y la ternura pudo conmigo en ese instante, lo recuerdo porque a veces parecía eso, solo un niño.

Luego de eso Demonio me recibió como si fueran años que no me veía, estaba grande y pesado y era un amor de mascota, babas y pelos llenos por doquier, esa era otra cosa que adoraba de Castiel, le gustaban los animales y Demonio muchas veces arrulló mis lágrimas silenciosas cuando el miedo podía conmigo, cuando me daba pánico de volver a mi casa y mi hermana gimoteaba por el dolor de los moretones.

Entonces como si me leyera la mente me pregunto por mi hermana, ¿Qué podía decirle yo? Si mentía lo sabría, ya no podía dármelas de suertuda y mentirle dos veces a la cara.

\- Janett huyó de casa.

Me increpó por quedarme ahí, ¿Cómo no podía entenderlo? Yo debía esperarla, le dije cosas crueles y cuando vi que en sus ojos había resentimiento quise abrazarlo, besarlo, dios solo confortarlo. Tonta de mi ¿Cómo podía tratar así al hombre que me traía loca?

Y luego me decía que le acompañaría a una cena de Navidad, de seguro seria con sus amigos, la idea me gusto, hace años que no pasaba una Navidad lo que se dice en familia, recordé entonces al chico victoriano que me decía, con el que siempre me molestaba.

¡Puras tonterías! Un chico tan correcto no se fijaría en mí, ni él, que también estuvo en la bajeza y el alcohol me tomo en cuenta.

El agua corría por mi cuerpo y se llevaba las pequeñas lágrimas de frustración que brotaban solas, ¿Es que nunca sería suficiente para él? No, él ya había encontrado a su princesa, esta vez me tocaba ser la chica del montón.

Bajé en silencio, súbitamente sin ganas de ir, cuando le escuche hablar con ella, se veía feliz, le quería y sonreía de manera boba, una manera que me hubiera gustado ver, solo para mí.

\- ¡Veo la diabetes en tus ojos pelirrojo! – Me odie al decirlo, se notaba la ponzoña en mi voz y yo no quería sentir celos, no quería sentirme mal, no quería quererlo tanto.

Me empezó a mirar mucho, escrutaba mi rostro y sentía que ardía. ¡Deja de mirarme! No soy bonita, no traigo maquillaje, no soy sexy, no soy tu mujer, supe que miraba mis ojeras que ya parecían menos acentuadas y le respondí simple y llanamente.

\- Pastillas para dormir.

Tomó la bolsa y dos cascos, me quede de piedra viéndole colocárselo y cuando lo tuve puesto yo le pregunte casi sufriendo una epifanía.

\- ¿Y ese milagro que andes con casco? –Perdió una apuesta, me dijo.

Se subió y yo pronto le abrace, le abrace bien fuerte, casi pegándome a su piel. Le abrazaba por todo y nada, porque le quería, por eso lo abrazaba, se me hacía corto el viaje y odiaba el casco, no podía oler su fragancia. Pensaba en como seria poder estar con él todos los días, pensaba en como seria ser yo en vez de ella y luego pensé que era una tonta, que yo debía ser feliz, por él.

Nos bajamos, ella tenía una casa preciosa, bien hogareña y de aquí se notaba la calidez del ambiente. Yo no tenía una casa así, nada que darle, la Navidad con él, si yo fuera ella hubiese sido totalmente un fracaso, me alegre por ella y por él.

Cuando la vi se me quito el aliento, era una mujer preciosa, cabello azabache y ojos de un cielo profundo, no tenía mucho busto pero se notaban sus curvas aun con ese ridículo pero aun así lindo delantal de cocina, no pude ver sus manos, él me había contado que tocaba el piano. Las manos son lo más importante para un pianista, me había dicho una vez un tipo.

Entre toda cohibida y la gente estaba muy alegre dentro, habían dos gemelos que jugueteaban y un hombre de aspecto principesco besándole la mano a una mujer de cabellos claros, como la nieve. Más allá había un hombre distraído observando el fuego de la chimenea arder, las llamas hacían un juego precioso en su piel y sacaban destellos poco realistas y bastante místicos a su cabello. Cuando Castiel habló el dejo de mirar las llamas para mirarlo a él y tamaña sorpresa tuve de ver que tenía los ojos de distinto color.

Mucho más cohibida que antes, sonrojada y todo, miro al suelo para presentarme entonces siento la mirada de ese chico, subo mis ojos y me pierdo en esos pozos de oro y esmeralda.

¿Este era el amigo de Castiel? ¡Qué diferencia! Sus ojos mostraban muchas cosas, y nada a la vez, era misterioso y me miraba, como si yo fuera la princesa del lugar.

Aquellas dos copias empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas, al igual que la linda chica de ojos plata. Respondía cuanto podía y me sentía algo así como divertida. En casa, era una sensación inexplicable.

Observe a la chica cargando platos y cuchillería, me ofrecí a ayudarle, en parte porque quería agradecerle y también porque Castiel ya cargaba un enorme pavo que de seguro debe de estar cargado de hormonas y esteroides. Como si intuyera lo que pienso él me miro como pidiéndome por favor que no hiciera resquemores y me comiera todo.

Diablos, mal día para ser vegetariana.

Sentados todos, al parecer amigos del instituto hablaban de cualquier cosa y me hacían participe de la conversación, cuando tuve que enfrentarme a mi juicio final, alias el plato de pavo, arroz y papas me encontraba algo moralmente descompuesta.

Claro eso hasta probarlo, ¡Mecachis! Esa mujer cocina de lujo. Al menos el pavo murió para ser alimento de clase gourmet.

Cuando hubiésemos terminado Rosalya, la chica plata y Alexy, creo, el chico de cabellos eléctricos exclamaron que ya eran las doce. Todos nos dirigimos al árbol.

No hice caso a las miradas de disculpa de todos al ver que no tenían regalo para mí, con haber compartido esto ya me bastaba.

Todos estaban animados conversando y yo me encontraba algo cohibida al estar al lado del misterioso príncipe victoriano cuando Alexy y Rosalya exclaman que estábamos precisamente, recalco, precisamente los dos bajo el muérdago.

Subo la mirada y ¡La puta madre! De verdad estábamos él y yo bajo el muérdago. Jesús María y José y toda la corte de niños en pañales, me tenía que besar con el príncipe victoriano.

Toda roja y azorada me sorprendí mucho cuando este en todo aire aristocrático tomo mi mano de una manera dulce y delicada, tan dulce y delicada como jamás ninguno me tomo la mano antes y deposito un beso mariposa en ella. Un beso que fue como un cosquilleo, efímero, etéreo, pero que a mí me dejo por las nubes.

El príncipe, el príncipe me había elegido como su princesa.

Quise llorar en parte porque no era Castiel y por otra porque precisamente era el, el muchacho más enigmático y distinto a mi persona que había curado en parte mi ego alicaído de mujer despechada.

Cuando la velada hubo terminado, supe que él querría quedarse con su mujer, así que acepte de inmediato el irme a la casa de Lysandro, así se llamaba. Sonaba lindo…

Lysandro…. Lysandro…. Lysandro…

Recuerdo que llegamos a casa y me ofrecieron un cuarto para dormir. Resulto ser la de aquel albino que tan poco se parecía a quien lloraba mi interior.

Me daba vueltas y vueltas y no conseguía dormir. Su cama, su almohada estaba llena de un perfume nuevo, masculino, podría decirse que hasta sexy. ¡Y como no si era de él quien oso tomar mi mano y dejarme sentir como la chica agasajada al menos por un instante!

Harta salí de allí y me lo encontré mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –Le pregunté. El me miro y supe que algo estaba pasando en su cabeza en cuanto a mi persona cuando escondió una libreta, así como la mía.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿No consigue dormir? – Su voz, no había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla mucho y con todo el barullo se perdía toda y ahora, Jesucristo, hacia bailar las bragas, ¿Cómo podía presentarse así ante mi todo guapo e inalcanzable?

\- No, esto, nada estoy bien, es que digamos que no tenía ganas de dormir –No quise contarle el hecho de que sin pastillas no puedo pegar un ojo.

\- En ese caso, ¿Para que soy bueno señorita? – ¡Para maldito albino desgraciado!

\- Lacie, dime Lacie.

\- Lacie – La acariciaba, esa voz parecía acariciar mi nombre de una forma absoputamente sensual, erótica y clandestina.

\- Solo quería platicar – Sus ojos me observaban curioso y luego exhala un suspiro para dejarme de piedra con su acertada aseveración.

\- Me pregunto porque cada mujer interesante que me topo ya tiene el corazón entregado hacia quien es mi amigo –Lo recuerdo muy bien, me dolió. Tanto así que no pude contener las lágrimas, ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Tan patéticamente estúpida era que hasta un completo desconocido podía leerme tan fácilmente?

No recuerdo mucho, la verdad es que cada cosa concerniente a él la he olvidado de a poco. Solo sé que tenía esa fragancia envolviéndome, algo cálido y su voz pidiéndome disculpas.

Cuando conversamos acerca de esto luego de mucho tiempo me dijo que el usualmente hubiera atinado a darme un pañuelo, pero que termino abrazándome porque me veía prácticamente desecha y a él nunca le gusto ver a una mujer llorar.

Ahora que lo recuerdo era bastante tonto. Ingenuo, un niño, como él.

¿Qué paso después? Le conté todo, mi verdad y el escucho, era la primera vez que alguien escuchaba de verdad, siempre me tocaba ese papel a mí. Recuerdo que derrame varias lágrimas y que él, esta vez sí se comportó como acostumbraría un caballero de su época y me pasaba pañuelos.

Menos mal que no estaba maquillada, hubiese sido un completo desastre.

Recuerdo que lo último que me dijo fue que estuviese tranquila y que ya era hora de dormir. Me beso la frente recuerdo, decía que era para espantar los demonios, me dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Recuerdo haberme acostado en su cama, arrullada por su olor y haber soñado toda la noche con un par de ojos bicolor.

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Les gusto? Sé que sueno algo desesperada, pero de verdad me gusta leer sus comentarios, me animan a seguir, mucho más ahora que estoy desanimada y bastante asustada he de decir. Un beso a cada una de ustedes ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
